A Fairly Odd Friendship
by voice of morgoth
Summary: An alternate beginning of sorts to my main Vicky x Timmy stories, where Vicky is much less unsure about her feelings.


Timmy is in the backyard. The ten year old was given a pair of clippers as a "present" for his tenth birthday. The present, gifted to him by his sadistic babysitter, was being used to cut the grass. His choice was either obeying her, or trying not to die from one of Vicky's weapons. The dark redhead stood watch over him. She stares at him with malicious glee, enjoying every moment of forcing him through agony. Timmy couldn't stand the heat any longer; he lifts his shirt off and throws it in the grass. As he continues his pointlessly difficult labor, he notices Vicky storm off into the house with an odd look in her eyes. He spots her fall onto the couch and grab her head, as if she's trying to wrestle with her mind. Timmy walks in after her, approaching the couch hesitantly. Vicky notices him and looks up, gazing into his soul with deranged malice. Vicky begins grinning maliciously.

"Oh, Timmy." Vicky says in a sweet, saccharine tone.

"Won't you come over and sit next to your favorite babysitter." Vicky says while patting the couch seat. Timmy hesitantly walks over, wondering if this would be the day she would finally kill him. Instead, Vicky shifts over and lets Timmy sit down. She begins aimlessly flipping through the channels, occasionally glancing over to the blue eyed kid next to her.

"Aren't you going to ask why I'm being nice?" Vicky asks.

"Wh-why?"

"Because, well, I'll show you soon enough." Vicky says.

"P-please don't kill me." Timmy mutters. Vicky looks over to him as he begins crying. Vicky's deranged smirk leaves her face.

"I'm not going to kill you, so get ahold of yourself. I just want to watch some television with my favorite twerp. Crimson Chin's your favorite show, right?"

"Y-yes." Timmy says. He waits for her to change to a craft show, or news, or something equally boring. Instead, she changes it to the Crimson Chin show. Timmy stares in shock, as if Vicky has been replaced by an alien. Timmy and Vicky sit in place, watching a marathon of Timmy's favorite show. During one of the commercial breaks, Vicky stands up and walks towards the backyard. Vicky returns with Timmy's shirt and the pair of clippers. She hands Timmy his shirt back; he puts it on hesitantly, wondering if now Vicky was going to strike. She simply sits back as he slips his head through the top. The sun is low in the west when Timmy's parents return from their day at their favorite spa. Before they walk in the door, Vicky speaks.

"Timmy, I want you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Don't tell any of your friends I'm being nicer. Pretend things are like they've always been."

"Why?"

"Because then I'll go back to the way I was."

"O-okay." Timmy says fearfully. If he can stop Vicky from turning back to the way she was, Timmy isn't going to tell anyone. The Turners walk in the door and greet the two on the couch. Vicky stands up and assumes her cheerful façade.

"Welcome home, Mr. and Mrs. Turner."

"It's good to be back. I see you two are getting along better." Mr. Turner says.

"Oh, absolutely! Timmy and I have the best fun! Isn't that right, Timmy?"

"Uh, yes." Timmy says.

"I'm just glad we can finally be friends. Anyways, I'll see you later, Timmy. I look forward to next time!" Vicky says before leaving. Timmy's parents wave goodbye as she gets in her car and drives away. Timmy doesn't know how to react. He knows Vicky wants something out of him, but he doesn't know what. He simply decides to walk up to his room.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to finish my homework, then go to bed."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Come Monday, Timmy walks up the steps to his school and meets his friends.

"Hey Timmy." A.J. says.

"Hi."

"What's up?"

"Not much. Finished my homework, spent Sunday trying not to die." Timmy says.

"Vicky?"

"Yeah."

Timmy and his friends walk inside. He ponders telling them about Vicky's new behavior, but he remembers what she said. She'd return to her old ways; the way of pain and cruelty. Timmy keeps his mouth shut for the rest of the day. He wanders through most of his classes in an inattentive daze. He knows Vicky is planning something.

"_She's probably going to try and kill me later._" Timmy thinks.

As the final bell rings, Timmy gets up from his desk and walks out. As he walks towards the front, his heartbeat races. Trixie Tang, the girl of his dreams, is chatting with her popular friends. Timmy gathers the courage to try and talk with her again. He walks over when Chad and Tad walk away, leaving Remy, Veronica, and Trixie.

"Uh, hi Trixie." Timmy says awkwardly.

"Oh, um… hi." Trixie says.

"I was wondering, if, like, you'd want to hang out after school or something?"

"Uh, no, sorry." Trixie says.

"Even if she was willing to hang out with a buck-toothed weirdo like you, what would you even do? Read crappy comics? Try not to freeze because your family can't afford air conditioning?" Remy says. The boy begins laughing at Timmy as Veronica and Trixie awkwardly join him. Timmy looks down and sighs before walking over to the sidewalk and wait for his mother to pick him up. But he sees something unexpected; Vicky is in her car, waiting as she watches Timmy. He walks towards the vehicle as Vicky stares at him, unblinking as he attempts to walk past.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vicky asks.

"I was going to take the bus, like always." Timmy says fearfully.

"Nice try. I know your parents don't trust you to be alone for long."

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I had a chat with your parents and they agreed to pay me to come and pick you up every day."

"Don't you have school?"

"Yes, but my last class is pointless crap about history or something. I've got pictures of the teacher with one of his students, so I've got an A." Vicky says. She smiles proudly of her blackmail.

"So come on. I won't bite… much." Vicky says, bearing her vicious shark teeth. Timmy reluctantly gets into the vehicle as his friends watch in horror. Timmy buckles his seatbelt and looks into his friends' eyes. They give him a sympathetic wave as Vicky drives off. Timmy turns back, realizing what's happened. He's locked in with Vicky; the most vicious, monstrous psychopath he's ever known. Not even Francis matched her insanity. And now she would be driving him home from school every day.

"So, I take it that girl didn't want to hang out."

"No, she didn't." Timmy says. He expects Vicky to make fun of him for his pitiful attempts at asking Trixie out, or to simply threaten him.

"Sorry it didn't work out, but here's a hint. You're too good for a stuck up bitch like her."

"Trixie's not a bitch." Timmy says defensively.

"Trixie? Sounds like a stripper." Vicky says with a laugh.

"What?"

"Never mind. The important thing is you're better than that. She doesn't like you; you don't have anything in common, which is a good thing. She's shallow, ignorant, and rude."

"No… maybe she's just shy." Timmy says, questioning why he's so obsessed with Trixie.

"Do you really believe that? You've probably tried talking with her alone. How'd that work out?"

"It… it didn't." Timmy says while looking down sadly.

"Just as I thought. Heck, you have more in common with me than Trixie."

"What?"

"Yeah. I mean, we're both hated by the popular people in our school. We're both smarter than most of the people our age. And we both like the Crimson Chin." Vicky says.

"You like the Crimson Chin?"

"Yeah. You got me hooked yesterday. I went and read some of Tootie's issues. It's pretty good."

"Why are you being nice to me?" Timmy asks.

"Why… because I like you. Every other kid just irritates me. You, well, you're cute. I'd like to hang out more often." Vicky says. Timmy looks away, watching the streets as the car zooms past. He knows Vicky's planning something; the only thing he can do is wait until her plot comes to fruition. Vicky pulls up to the Turners' home. She steps out of the car and walks to the entrance, taking out a spare set of keys. Timmy follows her in; he didn't know how long his parents would be at work now that Vicky would be driving him home.

"So, you want to, I don't know, play a game or something?" Vicky asks.

"We can watch T.V."

"Come on; let's just play a multiplayer game. I promise I won't get angry or break anything." Vicky says. Timmy didn't want to disappoint her; he would rather deal with a broken game console than trying not to die from an angered Vicky.

Timmy and Vicky walk up to his room and Timmy takes the games out from his closet.

"We've got the Crimson Chin's Final Bout, God Fighters, or Genesis Soldier."

"God Fighters sounds neat." Vicky says. Timmy plops the game in and begins a multiplayer match. Timmy chooses the god Pan as his character, a trickster with a penchant for summoning creatures of the woods to do his bidding. Vicky chooses Tartarus, the dreaded embodiment of Hell; a ferocious creature of fire and ash with piercing, white eyes. Vicky's inexperience costs her the fight. Timmy braces for her to yell or throw his game out the window. But she doesn't; she simply waits for him to start the next match.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" Vicky says.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Timmy says while starting the next match.

"So Timmy, what's been happening in your life?"

"Nothing, really. I've got more homework, but that's it."

"That sucks. Need any help? I'm pretty good at math."

"Uh, no thanks. I can do it."

"Alright; just so you know."

Timmy begins enjoying himself despite the looming presence of his evil babysitter. The two play the game for several hours. Vicky takes her leave once Timmy's parents return and, for the first time in his life, Timmy waves goodbye to the redhead.

Timmy and Vicky begin playing games or watching movies together over the next week. But Vicky can tell that Timmy still doesn't trust her. He second guesses his replies, he's never the first to speak up, and he remains quiet through most of their conversations.

"_Guess it'll take a while before he loosens up._" Vicky thinks as they play a game on the weekend.

"_Or, maybe he needs a push in the right direction._"

Vicky stretches her legs before standing up and moving to lean against the bed. She sits right next to Timmy, who's hunched over as he begins another game.

"That posture can't be good for you."

"I'm fine." Timmy says. Vicky grins mischievously as she pulls Timmy into an embrace.

"Ah! Please don't kill me!" Timmy squeals as Vicky holds him close.

"I'm not going to kill you. I just figured you need a better seat."

"I… um…. thanks." Timmy whispers. His heartbeat quickens; he's so close to Vicky, the bane of his existence and the source of a thousand nightmares. And as the hour passes by, Timmy finds himself relaxing into Vicky's embrace. He hears her heart beat against her chest. He feels a dark cackle begin in her chest before it rises out.

Over the next month, Timmy begins to enjoy himself. Although he would never tell Vicky, he's begun to enjoy playing games together. And he feels a strange tingling in his chest every time she holds him close. But Timmy still isn't the first to speak to her, nor does he ask her for any favors, not even to help him with his homework.

But Timmy soon regrets not taking her help. On Thursday, Mr. Crocker hands out a test. Timmy stumbles through, second guessing and erasing many of his answers. After the class hands in their tests, Timmy waits for his grade gloomily.

"Timmy Turner, D." Crocker announces to the class. He always shamed the students who did poorly, earning even less enthusiasm and participation from his class. Timmy wanders out of his last class with a frown. He bumps into A.J. on the way out.

"Hey Timmy. How'd you do?"

"Crap, as always."

"Just hang in there. It won't be so bad."

"Yeah, yeah." Timmy mutters, unconvinced of A.J.'s words.

"…so, why is Vicky picking you up?"

"To torture me."

"I'm sorry. I'll, just… maybe we'll find a way to get rid of her."

"You know that'll never work."

"Hey, nothing's impossible."

"Well, whatever. I'm going to leave." Timmy says. As he walks out the door he ponders what his parents' reaction will be to his grade. He barely made it through last year's math course. If he doesn't improve his grades, they'll ground him and take away his games.

"_It's not my fault Mr. Crocker sucks. Can this day get any worse?_"

Timmy's walking up to the row of vehicles when a hand jerks him back. Timmy turns around to see Francis, who looks down at Timmy with evil glee.

"Hey, Timmy. Whatcha doing?"

"Going home."

"Not yet. Hey Trixie! Want to date the loser?!" Francis shouts. Trixie looks over before turning around and ignoring Timmy.

"Yeah, she hates you." Francis says. Timmy begins tearing at the eyes as Francis laughs at his misery. The twelve year old bully doesn't notice the imposing figure standing behind him.

"What are you doing to my twerp?" Vicky asks. Before Francis can respond, Vicky grabs him and lifts him up by his left leg. She stares into his eyes with her cold, pink irises.

"Let me go!" Francis shouts, flinging his fists around.

"If you try to hurt my property again, I'll cave your face in."

"What?"

"You know, like a watermelon being hit with a hammer."

"Put me down!"

Vicky sighs in frustration as she turns to Timmy.

"See, this is the problem with simple folks. They're so stupid they can't even process your threats." Vicky says. She puts Francis down and kicks him in the chest. Francis runs away holding his stomach in pain.

"Vicky?" Timmy says. He's shocked. Vicky never would have helped him before.

"Come on, let's go." Vicky says. Timmy follows her back to her car and gets in. Vicky gets into the driver's seat and looks towards Timmy. He can't believe it; Vicky is actually being nice to him.

"Thank you." Timmy whispers.

"Don't mention it." Vicky responds before driving back to Timmy's house. Vicky opens the door and walks in with Timmy.

"So, you want to play a game again?"

"Actually… could you help me with my math?" Timmy asks, twiddling his thumbs awkwardly.

"Okay."

Timmy walks up to his room with his backpack. He sits down at his small desk and takes out his math book.

"We're on chapter ten." Timmy says as he flips through the pages. Vicky looks through the chapter and Timmy's notes and designs a lesson plan in her head. Vicky walks Timmy through most of the chapter before he does his homework, which Vicky looks over.

"B plus." she says.

"What?" Timmy replies bewilderedly.

"Yeah. I guess you want that A, right?" Vicky says with a warm smile.

"I- I got a D on the test. That can't be right." Timmy says. Vicky looks at him with a puzzled face.

"A D? You did almost everything right." Vicky says. She looks back through his notes and the book, pondering why Timmy's grades would be so low.

"I know I didn't get a B." Timmy says. He looks down dejectedly. He's on the verge of tears when loving arms wrap around him. Vicky hugs him close as he cries over his poor grades.

"I'm so dumb." Timmy mutters.

"You aren't dumb, Timmy. Don't worry. Tomorrow I'll go and see what's wrong." Vicky says, holding Timmy close. Timmy relaxes into her embrace as he begins to trust the redhead.

The next day, Timmy wanders into the last class. He sits down, frowning in irritation as Mr. Crocker walks in. Crocker is sweaty and worried, only half aware of his surroundings as he looks around the room. He seems to think a demon will jump out of his periphery and attack. The balding man is on the edge of a complete breakdown; he looks at Timmy with terror in his eyes.

"C-class, today we will be looking over Chapters ten and eleven." Mr. Crocker says with his voice faltering. Throughout the last period, Mr. Crocker falls apart. He fumbles through his notes and forgets answers, he skips paragraphs and goes over things twice, and he continues looking at Timmy with fear. The students snicker and whisper behind Mr. Crocker's back. The teacher obsessed with perfection is making beginner's mistakes. Before the last bell rings, Mr. Crocker looks at Timmy and speaks.

"I must have made a mistake grading you yesterday. You actually got an A plus." Mr. Crocker says. Timmy's frown changes into surprise. Before he can question his teacher, the final bell rings. Timmy takes his backpack and walks out, feeling a dark weight lifted from his shoulders.

"_I got an A!_" Timmy thinks happily as he walks towards Vicky's car. Vicky and Timmy make eye contact as he gets in the vehicle.

"So, how was your day?" Vicky asks.

"It… it was good."

"Math?"

"I got an A on my test." Timmy says. Then he realizes what Vicky told him the day before. She was going to the school to see what was wrong, and Mr. Crocker was terrified of Timmy.

"What did you do?" Timmy asks.

"I had a talk with your teacher. I snuck in earlier and looked over all your grades. You should be earning a B in the class. Crocker's been ripping you off."

"What?"

"Yeah. I had a chat with him about it. Apparently he doesn't like you for wearing pink, and he also thinks you're dumb. So I threatened to burn his house down and mutilate his face." Vicky says casually.

Timmy backs away from Vicky. For all he knew, Vicky's threats weren't idle. Vicky sees the frightened look on his face and sighs.

"So, Timmy, you want to go see the Crimson Chin movie?"

"Huh? My parents won't let me see it. It's PG-13."

"Well, I'm not your parents. So what do you say?"

"Okay." Timmy agrees. Vicky drives Timmy to the movie theater. Timmy walks in with his unlikely companion, who buys the pair a large bag of popcorn to share as the two watch the movie. Timmy finds himself enjoying the movie. He opens up to his redheaded babysitter. They laugh together, they sit on the edge of their seats during intense moments, and let out relieved breaths during the lulls in action.

"You're reign of terror is at an end!" the Crimson Chin shouts as he punches Nega-Chin in the stomach and tackles him off the exploding skyscraper. The Crimson Chin drags his enemy away in handcuffs as the people of the city cheer for their hero.

"So, did you like it?" Vicky asks.

"Yeah, it was awesome!" Timmy says.

"Glad you liked it. I thought it was good, too." Vicky says as the two stand up. Vicky and Timmy walk out of the theater discussing the film. Timmy begins opening up to the vicious redhead despite his fears. The two make it back to the front of the theater when Vicky walks away rapidly, ditching Timmy. He wonders why she vanished when A.J. and his dad walk up.

"Timmy, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing, really." Timmy says nervously.

"You want to come in with us? We're going to see the new Crimson Chin movie." A.J. asks.

"No, that's okay. I'll, uh, I'll see you later." Timmy says before wandering off. Timmy meets Vicky back outside and gets into her car.

"How come you don't want my friends knowing about us?"

"Because I don't like them like I like you. I'll drop you off at home. I've got some math homework of my own to finish up, so I won't be staying."

"Okay."

Vicky pulls up to the Turner's house.

"So Timmy, how'd you like your first date?" Vicky asks with a sly grin.

"Wh-what?"

"I had fun. I hope we can do it again." Vicky says.

"That wasn't a date. Was it?"

"It's whatever your little heart desires." Vicky says as she steps out of the car. She weaves a lie to Timmy's parents about seeing a harmless kid's movie before leaving. Timmy waves goodbye to the strange redhead.

"A… date?" Timmy mutters to himself.

During the night, Timmy dreams of a war ravaged Dimmsdale. Armies of monsters battle the remains of the human race. And upon a dark throne, Vicky sits as she waits to finish her conquest of the Earth. And by her side sits Timmy, her faithful servant. Timmy has had this dream before; he would turn against Vicky and help rebuild the world. But now, he gladly helps her conquer it. And as Vicky laughs triumphantly, Timmy kisses her. The two kiss romantically as fireworks randomly explode in the background. Timmy wakes up from his strange dream.

"I, what, wait, what? Why?" Timmy mutters as his mind returns to awareness. Timmy groans as he drags himself from his bed. He walks into the bathroom and stares at his reflection.

"I think I'm insane."

"Why would you think that?" Mrs. Turner says as she walks past.

"Oh, I, nothing."

"Is something bothering you?"

"No, it's nothing. Just some school stuff. Vicky's been helping me, so I'm good."

"That's good. I'm glad you two are finally getting along."

"I… I am too." Timmy says. Timmy's parents abandon him again for the weekend. And for the first time, Timmy looks forward to Vicky coming over. The two relax lazily on the couch as they watch the television. Timmy leans into Vicky's embrace, fully falling into her web. He knows he's mad for liking her, but he doesn't care.

"Vicky… I need to ask. Could you be, well… not nicer to my friends, but not try to kill them?" Timmy asks. He smirks at how odd his request is.

"I've never tried to kill them. I just threaten kids until they run away and stop bugging me."

"But, you use weapons and stuff."

"I always give kids enough time to dodge or run. I'm not trying to kill anyone."

"Okay… thanks." Timmy says.

The next week Timmy opens up completely to Vicky. He laughs with her, he speaks up, and he smiles when he sees her waiting in the car. And he still has that strange feeling tickling the back of his mind. He went on a date with Vicky, and he liked it.

"_I'm completely insane._" Timmy thinks. Timmy meets his friends outside of the school on Friday.

"Hi A.J." Timmy says.

"Hey. I've managed to convince my dad to come and pick you up from now on."

"What?" Timmy says, half shocked and half-regretful.

"Yeah. You won't have to deal with Vicky driving you home anymore. We'll just hang out at my house until your parents can come and pick you up."

"Thanks, but I don't want to make Vicky angry." Timmy says.

"She's always angry. She's going to try and get you."

"Better me than all of us." Timmy says as he walks to the line of cars. Timmy sees his two choices; A.J.'s dad waits for his son and Timmy with a smile. And several cars up, Vicky waits in her used, rusty car. Timmy feels A.J. trying to tug him to safety, but Timmy doesn't want it. He slips from his friend's hand and walks to Vicky's car, smiling to the redhead as he steps in.

"Hi." She says.

"Hello. Thanks for picking me up."

"I always pick you up."

"I know, but still. Thank you."

"So what did A.J. want?"

"He wanted, well… he wanted his dad to pick me up. They said they'd pick me up from now on."

"And you didn't go?"

"Well, I like hanging out… with you." Timmy says. Vicky turns and smiles at him. And she sees it; the beginnings of Timmy's crush. Timmy blushes slightly before turning away.

"I do too." Vicky says before driving off. As she drives Timmy home, she notices that his parents' car is in the driveway. Vicky opens the door to see Timmy's parents packing their bags.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Turner; what are you doing?"

"Well, since you and Timmy are getting along, we decided to go up north. There's a ski resort we have a reservation at." Mr. Turner says.

"Oh, gosh darn it; I need to help out at home. I don't think I'll be able to stay here for the weekend." Vicky says.

"Well, you can have Timmy over at your place."

"Oh, that'll be great! It'll be just like a sleepover." Vicky says.

"Okay." Timmy says. Timmy walks up to his room and begins packing several pairs of clothing. He retrieves his toothbrush and toothpaste from the bathroom, all while Vicky hovers close to him. He feels afraid again; Vicky was acting strange. He knows she's planning something; he even wonders if she simply planned to lead him into a false friendship before she strikes.

"So, you ready to go?" Vicky asks.

"Yes, uh, yeah." Timmy says nervously. Vicky's smile fades slightly. She knows Timmy doesn't trust her.

"Come on. We'll have fun." Vicky says. Vicky walks with Timmy outside and locks the door. Timmy's parents are already in their car. The two negligent parents wave goodbye before speeding off. Timmy gets in the car with Vicky. It feels like the walls are closing in. Timmy doesn't know if he can trust Vicky.

"So, I've been wanting to have you over for a while now. I've got some games and stuff we can play with."

"Okay, but isn't Tootie there?"

"She is, But don't worry. I'll make sure she stays away."

"Why don't we play together? I mean, she'll probably be scared at first, but-"

"I don't want to play with Tootie. I want you. I mean, to play with you." Vicky says. Timmy notices her slip of the tongue and looks at her, puzzled.

"_Want me? Why would she want me?_" Timmy thinks.

Vicky pulls up to her driveway and parks in the garage.

"So, you've been here before, right?"

"A couple of times."

"I don't think you've met my parents though."

"No, I haven't. How are they?"

"The usual. Too scared to even look at me most of the time."

"Don't you feel bad?"

"No. I never did like taking orders."

Vicky and Timmy step out of the car and walk in. Timmy looks around the house. The living room is a light blue hue and the couch is bright pink. Timmy walks over to a table in the corner with several family photos. Timmy pieces together Vicky's earlier years from the behavior of her family in the pictures. In the photo when she was ten, Vicky seems annoyed to be forced to take the picture, being the only one not smiling. The four year old Tootie sits next to Vicky unafraid of her sister. The next picture shows Vicky with a bruised eye. Vicky is twelve in the photo, and Tootie no longer sits next to her sister. Tootie barely manages a smile as she sits close to her mother for support. Another picture, taken around the time Vicky first began babysitting Timmy, shows the rage underneath Vicky. She's all but snarling in the Christmas photo. Tootie hasn't even shown up anymore, too afraid to be in the same room as Vicky. The final picture makes Timmy afraid. It couldn't have been taken more than a couple months ago. Vicky's family is smiling, but it's forced. Timmy can see the fear in their eyes; the absolute terror. Vicky's arms wrap around their necks as she shoves her head between her parents, holding them like they're the closest friends. She's bearing her teeth to the camera. Her smile is psychotic and sadistic, unashamed of her deranged behavior.

"Seeing the memories?" Vicky says.

"Uh, yeah. Were you in a fight in this one?" Timmy asks while pointing to the photo of Vicky with a black eye.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Some idiot wouldn't stop poking me. He thought he was being funny, so I kicked his ass. I think; that might have been when some kid kept asking me to hang out with him, so I beat him up. Or it could have been when one of the popular girls thought they could get away with teasing me." Vicky says casually, trying to place the picture amongst her many memories of combat.

Timmy scratches his head as he loops his brain around Vicky's reasoning for fighting. As Timmy walks over to sit on the couch, he spots Tootie walking up. Tootie uses her spare set of keys and opens the door. She turns into the living room and sees Timmy on the couch.

"Timmy? What are you doing here?!" Tootie says happily, not yet realizing that Timmy being in her house meant Vicky was also there.

"I'm staying here a couple nights. My parents went skiing up north."

"We can stay up late watching movies, and play games, and…" Tootie goes silent as she watches her sister come out from the kitchen. Vicky sits down next to Timmy with a can of soda and turns to her sister.

"Are you trying to steal _my_ twerp?" Vicky asks with a sadistic smile. Tootie lets out a squeak that sounds like a scared mouse as she runs off. Once she's upstairs, Timmy turns to Vicky.

"I think I should go hang out with her, or something."

"Why?"

"She's scared. I just want to help."

"And then you'll have to deal with her trying to steal kisses and acting all 'woovy doovy.' I mean, don't you like Trixie?"

"Actually… I, uh… I don't really like Trixie anymore. I realized what you said was true."

"Oh really, so who do you like now?" Vicky asks. Timmy blushes slightly.

"Ah, just… no one, really." Timmy says. He knows he wouldn't hear the end of it if he told Vicky he likes her after everything she's done to him, and he wonders if that might be the final part of her long-term plan.

"Well, maybe we can, I don't know, just watch T.V. together?" Timmy says.

Vicky sighs in irritation. Then she takes a deep breath as she readies herself to yell.

"TOOTIE! GET DOWN HERE!"

Timmy cringes from the sound of Vicky's voice. He looks up the stairs to spot Tootie cowering at the top of the stairs.

"What do you want?" Tootie asks with a wavering voice.

"I want some popcorn. Go make me some." Vicky demands. Tootie walks down the stairs and into the kitchen. Tootie silently makes the food for her tyrannical older sister as Timmy and Vicky watch the television. Tootie walks back into the living room with the bowl of popcorn. Vicky takes it and begins eating as Tootie begins going back upstairs.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I need to start on my homework."

"No you don't. It's the weekend. Get back here."

"What do you want?" Tootie asks fearfully. Vicky leans over and pats the right seat. She purposefully brushes her chest against Timmy's face, which burns red as Vicky moves away.

"_I've got a crush on someone who's going to kill me. What is wrong with me?_"

Tootie sits next to Timmy while eyeing her sister suspiciously. Vicky hands the bowl of popcorn over to Timmy, much to the surprise of Tootie. Timmy digs his hand into the bowl. Vicky doesn't stop him or even yell at him. Tootie hesitantly grabs several pieces and eats them, waiting for when Vicky would yell at her for taking the food. Vicky simply flips through the channels as she ignores the two kids. Vicky lands on one of her favorite movies; Bloodthirst. The gore filled movie ruins Tootie's appetite and makes Timmy look away at several parts. Vicky's parents return from work an hour into the film. The two look at the strange companions on the couch. Vicky is sitting silently as Tootie and Timmy share the bowl of popcorn and whisper to each other. Vicky, supreme hater of children, hasn't forced the two kids away. Vicky's mother walks down the hallway towards the kitchen. The sisters' father takes the other route, walking past the T.V. Vicky grumbles as she stands up. She walks up to her father and glares at him.

"What did I tell you about walking in front of the television when I'm watching it?" Vicky asks with a cold whisper.

"I-I-I am sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't even think about it." Mr. Valentine says with a wavering, terrified voice.

"That's right, you didn't think. You never think. I'd like you to start thinking, for your sake."

"Sorry. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Mr. Valentine says quickly before walking into the kitchen. Vicky returns to sit next to Timmy.

"So Timmy, what do you want for dinner?" Vicky asks politely.

"I, um… I don't know. What is there?"

"HEY MOM! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE FOR DINNER?!" Vicky screams. Her mother looks out of the kitchen in fear.

"I-I… we have, um, some potatoes, and chicken. I was going to make spaghetti tonight. There's also some ground beef. I could make burgers." Mrs. Valentine replies rapidly.

Vicky turns to Timmy, giving him the go ahead to decide the meal.

"Could we have burgers, please?" Timmy asks politely.

"Um, well, if it's what Vicky wants." Mrs. Valentine replies.

"Burgers sound good." Vicky says. Mrs. Valentine retreats into the kitchen as she prepares her food.

"Um, thanks?" Timmy says.

"You're welcome." Vicky says while turning back to her movie. Tootie looks on with a puzzled expression. The three silently watch the rest of the movie while Vicky's parents make dinner. Timmy smells the meal being prepared in the kitchen.

"I think the food is almost done. You want to go get ready?" Timmy asks.

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry." Tootie says. Timmy gets off the couch and walks with the sisters into the kitchen. Timmy waits for his plate while kicking his legs in the chair. The Valentines' mother hands Tootie and Timmy their plates. Vicky prepares her own meal and pulls up a chair, sitting next to Timmy, who acts as a buffer between the two sisters.

"So, what brings you here?" Mrs. Valentine asks Timmy.

"My parents are going on vacation; Vicky's watching me the weekend." Timmy replies.

"Okay. You should have told us sooner. We don't have a spare bed or anything."

"I can stay on the couch."

"We have some sheets we'll bring down."

"Actually, Timmy here gets scared at night. He can stay in my room." Vicky says. Everyone looks at her with a shocked expression. Timmy wonders why she's being so bold right now. Earlier, she didn't want anyone to know she was being nice. Then he realizes that night is probably when she'll strike. The rest are wondering why their black-hearted relative seems to care about the small boy. Timmy returns to his burger and takes a bite. The family finishes their meal as Timmy tries to converse with Vicky's family. Tootie is the only one who gains the courage to speak with Timmy. The Valentine parents only respond when questioned, as if they're afraid of speaking out of line and earning the wrath of their dictatorial daughter. After dinner, Timmy helps Vicky's parents clean the dishes. Vicky retreats to her room for the night, leaving Tootie and Timmy in the living room.

"Why does she want you upstairs?" Tootie asks.

"She probably wants to make me sleep on the floor." Timmy says.

"It's creepy. Why is she focused on you?"

"I don't know. All I know is, I don't want to make her angry. I can deal with the cold floor tonight."

"Ugh… I'm bored. Do you want to read some comics or something?"

"You got any games?"

"Yeah. Come on."

Timmy follows Tootie up the stairs. He glances towards Vicky in her room, who's fiddling with a calculator as she does her homework. Timmy goes into Tootie's room and sits next to the bed. The room is blindingly pink, posters of unicorns and the Crimson Chin hang on the wall overhead, and a large treasure chest filled with stuffed animals lies in the corner. Timmy takes a controller and prepares for the game.

"So, what should we play, Timmy?"

"God Fighters."

Tootie prepares the game for the two and scoots up close to Timmy. Timmy chooses his favorite character, Pan. Tootie chooses Aphrodite to tease Timmy.

"Ah, the goddess of love." Tootie says romantically. Timmy ignores her swooning as the two play. Tootie manages to land a lucky shot and sends Timmy's character off the edge of the stage.

"Yay, I win. That means you owe me."

"Owe you what?" Timmy asks.

"Give me a kiss."

"I'm not kissing you."

"Then I'm not starting the next match."

"Well then, I guess we aren't playing." Timmy says. Timmy and Tootie wait for the other to give in. Tootie sighs and begins the next round.

"If I win again then you have to give me a kiss."

"No."

"On the cheek?"

"Fine." Timmy says with a sigh. Timmy and Tootie fight another round, and Timmy again loses. Tootie grins mischievously as Timmy gulps. He moves close to her cheek and closes his eyes. Tootie takes advantage and turns to face Timmy. His lips press against hers. Timmy backs away and gags.

"Dang it, Tootie; I wish you'd stop doing that." Timmy says.

"Ooh, but it's so much fun!" Tootie says deviously.

"Ugh, but I don't like you like that. Why can't we just be friends?"

"Sorry, but I've got to try. I mean, how else am I going to compete with Trixie?" Tootie asks. She turns to Timmy to see his reaction. Normally he'd blush slightly, but he simply sighs in defeat.

"Oh, you've stopped going after her?"

"Yeah. I don't like her anymore."

Tootie lets out a mock gasp.

"Timmy has abandoned the beautiful Trixie Tang. What could have brought on such a development?"

"I just realized we don't share anything. She's popular and I'm just another geek."

"So, who're you chasing now?" Tootie asks.

"Uh, no one." Timmy says while looking away.

"Is it Veronica?"

"Who?"

"Trixie's blonde friend. I guess not."

"It's no one."

"Is it Molly?"

"It's no one, and besides, Molly's boring."

"Is it… Missy?"

"Blegh. She's dumb, and… girly, and is that even her real name?"

"I don't think so. Which means it's either the principal, or me!" Tootie says victoriously.

"Tootie, please stop."

Tootie doesn't listen; instead she tackles Timmy and begins tickling him as he giggles while attempting to speak. Vicky walks past the door and sees Tootie attempt to kiss Timmy. Vicky's face becomes an annoyed frown. Vicky walks in and growls at her sister.

"I thought I told you not to touch my property." Vicky says. Tootie backs away from Timmy. Vicky decides she's had enough of Tootie and grabs Timmy by his shirt.

"Time for bed." Vicky says. She drags Timmy towards her room while Tootie runs into the hall and tries to fight her sister. Vicky simply shoves Tootie aside while marching into her room and slamming the door. Vicky locks her sister out while letting go of Timmy. Vicky sighs while climbing onto her bed. Timmy sees it clearly for the first time. The place he had always feared, the place where his babysitter's dark designs are created, the beginning of a every nightmare; Vicky's room. The walls are a bright pink, similar to Tootie's. The color was the small remnants of when Vicky's parents thought their daughter would be normal. Vicky, however, seemed to despise the color. She's done her best to cover it up with posters of torture, impalement, skulls bleeding from the eyes, and macabre artworks. A large dresser sits below the window.

"Sorry about that." Vicky says.

"It's… it's alright." Timmy says.

"Still, that can't be comfortable. So, you want to watch a movie?"

"Could we, maybe, hang out with Tootie a bit more?" Timmy asks fearfully. Vicky's smile fades. Instead, she appears sad.

"I've… I've been meaning to show you something." Vicky says.

Vicky gets out of her bed and begins fiddling through her closet before finding her favorite torture instruments. She takes out a sword and sets it on the foot of the bed. Vicky sits next to the blade and motions for Timmy. The boy backs away, frightened by his redheaded babysitter. Vicky instead takes the blade and swings at her own arm and, much to Timmy's surprise, the blade doesn't cut through.

"What?" Timmy says bewilderedly.

"Come here. I want to show you." Vicky says. Timmy walks toward Vicky, who holds the sword by the blade.

"It isn't sharp. None of the weapons are."

Timmy smiles in relief as he brushes his hand across the blade. The cold metal is dulled at the edge.

"Why did you tell me?" Timmy asks.

"Because I trust you. And, well…"

Vicky becomes silent; she looks at Timmy with a devious smirk. Timmy smiles at her before she leans in close, sensually cupping his cheek in her hand. Vicky then grabs Timmy's shirt in her hands and pulls him up. Vicky kisses him tenderly. Timmy's arms fall to the side as his mind drifts happily away. Vicky slides her hand up the back of his shirt, sensually rubbing his back before her hand continues upward. She holds his neck as she continues kissing, all but sucking the air out of Timmy as she takes him onto the bed. Vicky pulls away and grins. Timmy scratches his head before smiling.

"I knew you had a crush on me." Vicky says.

"How did you know?" Timmy asks with a wide smile.

"You aren't the best at hiding it. We'll have to work on that."

"Why?"

"Well, a ten year old dating a sixteen year old tends to be frowned upon in California. And your friends definitely won't like it."

"Yeah, they would think I'm crazy."

"I know."

Vicky creeps up the bed with Timmy.

"So, you want to watch a movie?" Vicky asks.

"Yeah, what do you got?"

"Some horror movies, action movies, and dark comedies."

"Huh? Dark Comedies?"

"Yeah. Funny movies that joke about death and murder and other usually serious topics. You want to watch one?"

"Um, maybe an action movie." Timmy says.

"Okay." Vicky says. She stands up and looks through her movie collection, settling on an action film starring the Crimson Chin's voice actor as a killer robot. Vicky returns to her bed, and Timmy purposefully gets into her lap. Timmy begins falling asleep halfway through the film. As the movie nears its end, Timmy rouses from his half-sleep and yawns.

"I should go get dressed. It's getting late." Timmy says.

"Okay."

Timmy fiddles through his bag and takes out his pajamas; light pink clothing with galloping horses patterned on. Timmy gets his brush and toothpaste and heads into the hallway. Tootie creeps out of her room at the sound and looks at Timmy.

"Timmy? What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready for bed."

"I called A.J. He says he'll get his dad to come and rescue you."

"Rescue? Tootie, I'll be fine."

"She'll kill you!" Tootie whispers.

"No I won't." Vicky says while hovering from the door. Tootie jumps at the voice and turns around.

"You really think I'm going to kill the kid of the people who pay me the most? That'd be stupid." Vicky says. Timmy ignores the commotion as he walks into the bathroom and shuts the door. The lock clicks, leaving Tootie backed against the wall. Vicky comes out of her room and glares at her sister.

"Tootie, go to bed. I'm not killing the twerp."

Tootie begins walking back towards her room. But she turns back, curious at Vicky's strange behavior.

"Do you… do you like him?" Tootie asks.

"I tolerate his continuing existence, yes." Vicky responds dryly. Timmy returns from the bathroom, doing his best to hide his emotions beneath a blank face.

"I'm going to go to bed."

"Don't snore and you can sleep by my feet." Vicky says. Timmy walks past Vicky into her room.

"I, um, good… night." Tootie says, unsure as to the appropriate response. Watching Timmy casually walk into Vicky's room, which Tootie is sure is filled with macabre torture devices, is too confusing for the tired ten year old. The sisters part ways as they retreat to their rooms. Vicky walks in to see Timmy sitting as he watches the T.V.

"I take it you were joking about sleeping by your feet?" Timmy says.

"Yes, unless you want to."

"Ew. That's icky, Vicky."

"Icky Vicky. That could be my supervillain name." Vicky says as she switches off the light. Vicky gets in the bed and under the sheets with Timmy.

Vicky turns on her side and embraces Timmy, pulling him close into her grasp.

"So Timmy, will you be mine?" Vicky asks sensually.

"Yes." Timmy replies. Vicky turns the television off and lazily drops the remote onto the floor.

"Goodnight."

"Well, we could sleep… or… maybe… we could practice… kissing." Timmy mutters. Vicky flips Timmy around. She knows his face is bright red, and Timmy knows her face is smirking deviously.

"Kissing practice it is." Vicky says.


End file.
